


Day 19: Outdoors

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [19]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Exhibitionism, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: Steve kept glancing around the deeper they got into the park until he finally ducked into the brush that lined the path, pulling Tony along with him.





	Day 19: Outdoors

Tony and Steve had come to Central Park _together_ for a jog, but that didn’t last long as Steve was clearly getting antsy at the pace Tony was moving so Tony let him leave to run at whatever speed he wanted.

Steve had been gone for 45 minutes now and Tony found himself at a bistro table next to a mobile café cart watching an old man feed birds across the way.

He heard his name being called and looked around, finding Steve walking towards his table.

“Done already?” Tony joked.

“Ah, yeah, got bored?” Steve rubbed his neck as a blush formed on his face, “come with me.”

Steve held out his hand for Tony, who took it without another thought before he was being pulled to his feet. Steve began tugging him away.

“Hold on a sec Steve.” Tony pulled his hand away and reached into his pocket for a money clip and pulled out a few dollar bills.

Steve watched Tony wander back towards the café cart and exchange a few words with the barista before dropping the dollars in the tip jar.

Steve kissed him when Tony returned at turned away again to pull Tony away.

“You’re in a hurry.”

“I have an idea.”

“An _idea?”_ Tony questioned but Steve never offered any more information.

Steve kept glancing around the deeper they got into the park until he finally ducked into the brush that lined the path, pulling Tony along with him.

“What are we doing?”

“Like I said,” Steve pulled Tony towards a thick tree and pushed him back against it, “I have an idea,” and he dropped to his knees before Tony.

“Oh, _oh I think I like this idea.”_

“Yeah, I thought you might.”


End file.
